trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
ETS2 Cities
Euro Truck Simulator 2 This shows the official countries (13) and cities (82). If you do not have Going East, you will only have twelve (12) countries and sixty-nine (69) cities. If you have Going East and ProMods V1.62, you will get an additional five (5) countries and an additional fifty-five (55) cities. In total: seventeen (17) countries and one hundred twenty-six (126) cities. ProMods V1.6 added an extra three 3 cities, but still no new countries. Cities by Country: Austria ''' '''Cities: 4 *Innsbruck *Linz *Salzburg *Wien Belgium Cities: 2 *Brussels *Liège Czech Republic Cities: 2 *Praha *Brno France Cities: 8 *Calais *Dijon *Lille *Lyon *Metz *Paris *Reims *Strasbourg Germany Cities: 21 *Berlin *Bremen *Dortmund *Dresden *Duisburg *Düsseldorf *Erfurt *Frankfurt am Main *Hamburg *Hannover *Kassel *Köln *Kiel *Leipzig *Magdeburg *Mannheim *München *Nürnberg *Osnabrück *Rostock *Stuttgart 'Italy' Cities: 3 *Milano *Torino *Verona Luxembourg Cities: 1 *Luxembourg Netherlands Cities: 3 *Amsterdam *Groningen *Rotterdam Poland Cities: 3 *Poznań *Szczecin *Wrocław Slovakia Cities: 1 *Bratislava Switzerland Cities: 3 *Bern *Genève *Zürich United Kingdom Cities: 18 *Aberdeen *Birmingham *Cambridge *Cardiff *Carlisle *Dover *Edinburgh *Felixstowe *Glasgow *Grimsby *Liverpool *London *Manchester *Newcastle-upon-Tyne *Plymouth *Sheffield *Southampton *Swansea Total: 69 cities in 12 countries Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Going East! With the expansion of the original, the game has expanded with 13 cities in total of 4 countries. Czech Replublic Cities: 1 *Ostrava Hungary Cities: 2 *Budapest *Debrecen Poland Cities: 8 *Białystok *Gdańsk *Katowice *Kraków *Łódź *Lublin *Olsztyn *Warszawa Slovakia Cities: 2 *Banská Bystrica *Košice Total: 13 cities and 1 new country Hungary Euro Truck Simulator 2 ProMods If u also get the ProMods expansion version is V1.62, you will get four 4 more countries and an additional forty-one 41 cities. Denmark Cities: 7 *Aalborg *Aarhus *Esbjerg *Hirtshals *Kobenhavn Copenhagen *Kolding *Odense *Upcoming Cities are: Holstebro, Viborg, and Herning Finland Cities: 2 *Helsinki *Turku France Cities: 11 *Angers *Brest *Caen *Cherbourg *Le Havre *Le Mans *Lorient *Nantes *Rennes *Rouen *Poiters *Two new cities so far that are coming is Tours and Bordeaux. Germany Cities: 2 *Burg A. Fehmarn *Flensburg Norway Cities: 8 *Bergen *Gardermoen *Geilo *Honefoss *Kristiansand *Stavanger *Odda *Oslo Sweden Cities: 9 *Goteborg *Jonkoping *Karlstad *Kalmar *Linkoping *Malmo *Skovde *Sodertalje *Stockholm United Kingdom Cities: 2 *Croydon *Portsmouth 'Total: 41 cities in 7 countries with 4 new countries Norway, Sweden, Finland The other three France, and United Kingdom have expansions. ' Euro Truck Simulator 2 Upcoming ProMods Cities and Countries This will show you all the upcoming ProMods cities and countries. Its really over 100 hundred cities in at least about 10 ten new countries. Belgium Cities: 1 *Antwerp Denmark Cities: 4 *Herning *Holtsebro *Padborg *Viborg Estonia Cities: 4 *Narva *Parnu *Tallinn *Tartu Finland Cities: 11 *Hameenlinna *Jyvaskyla *Kotka *Kuopio *Lahti *Mikkeli *Oulu *Pori *Porvoo *Tampere *Tornio Iceland Cities: 4 *Akureyri *Fjaroabyggo *Reykjanesbaer (Airport) *Reykjavik Ireland Cities: 5 *Cork *Dublin *Galway *Limerick *Wexford Latvia Cities: 4 *Daugavpils *Liepaja *Rezekne *Riga Lithuania Cities: 4 *Kaunas *Klaipeda *Panevezys *Vilnius Northern Ireland Cities: 2 *Belfast *Londonderry / Derry Norway Cities: 3 *Alesund *Lillehammer *Trondheim Portugal Cities: 2 *Lisbon *Porto Romania Cities: 10 *Arad *Bacau *Bucharest *Brasov *Cluj-Napoca *Craiova *Lasi *Oradea *Satu Mare *Timisoara Russia Cities: 4 *Kalingrad *Pskov *St. Petersburg *Vyborg Spain Cities: 10 *Barcelona *Bilbao *Cordoba *Madrid *Malaga *Murcia *Seville *Valencia *Valladolid *Zaragoza Sweden Cities: 13 *Gavle *Karlskrona *Lulea *Norrkoping *Nykoping *Orebro *Ostersund *Sundsvall *Trelleborg *Umea *Uppsala *Vaxio *Ystad United Kingdom Cities: 7 *Aberystwyth *Bangor *Bristol *Exeter *Fishguard *Holyhead *Norwich Extensions: Two Countries that first came with Euro Truck Simulator 2 (France and Italy) will be extended again in future ProMod updates. Total Extension list is 2 two country expansions: France and Italy and 15 fifteen cities total. 14 fourteen cities in France and 1 one in Italy. France Cities: 14 *Bayonne *Bordeaux *Bourges *Clermont-Ferrand *Grenoble *Limoges *Marseille *Montpellier *Nice *Orleans *Perpignan *Toulouse *Tours *Troyes Italy Cities: 1 *Genoa Category:ETS2